


ERROR

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stalking, Tentacle Rape, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, or vine rape???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hardly know a thing about this game yet so *just goes off fanfiction* had to write something b4 my writer block came back</p></blockquote>





	1. START

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hardly know a thing about this game yet so *just goes off fanfiction* had to write something b4 my writer block came back

"Human, this is the wrong destination, we saw this tree already. The Great Papyrus knew better than to--!" His complaining was cut off as you pressed your lips against his nonexistent ones.

 

"Ssshh."

Your fingers wrapped around his ribs, tracing inside the sensitive bones. "We can just do it here." You whispered and again cut off the skeleton's whining by tracing a tongue over his teeth. Papyrus quickly became aroused by your actions and opened up his mouth to feel your wet muscle wander and flicker about on his teeth and tongue. His big, boney hands came to rest on your hips as you yanked him closer, leaning on a tree.

 

Unknownest to you both, you were not alone.

As you're kneeling down, you hook your fingers into Pap's shorts and pull them down slowly looking up at him with a smirk on your features. Papyrus blushes as his pupils meet yours and flickers to his lowering shorts, bashful. "Human, you...really want to do this out here?" His usually booming voice, hushed.

 

His shorts fall to his booted ankles and to answer his question you lick a stripe starting where his balls would be to where a dick would be if he were a being of flesh himself. He moans and bucks his hips against your lingering tongue. "Mhmm, human.."

 

Papyrus' left eye hole glows a faint orange and flickers on and off. You kiss and lick the wide expansion of his pelvis as he tries to get it right. Pap focuses on the pleasure you give him and finally gets it to work. The glowing light travels from his eye and down his body lightening fast before forming a big, long, thick dick for you to play with.

 

"Geez, I can see why you had trouble. This is perfect, Papyrus!" You gush. Papyrus blush increases as he grins down at you. 

 

"What did you expect, human? It wouldn't be anything less than the best!"

 

You nod as you grip the base in your hand, giving it one good pump to get the feel of it. Soild as a rock. Pap moans loudly and bucks his hips. You decide that you've made him wait long enough and get to work.

 

Flowey watches from afar, camouflaged between flowered bushes, eyes intent on you as you gubble up Papyrus' cock. Flowey cackles quietly, surprised to see how much of a slut you are. Doing something like this in plain daylight. Although Papyrus is just as bad, hes not interested in him. "I gotta get me some of that.." He mumbles, vines idly swimming and twitching along the ground behind him as he watches you please Papyrus. Cheeks full, drool travelling down your chin-- _there was no doubt in his evil little mind_.

Papyrus' long fingers tangle and knot up in your hair as you slide your tongue along the base of his cock, relaxing your throat as he pushes further. It's no suprise that he orgasms suddenly; finishing much sooner than you would have prefered.

 

He slumps over on the tree, looming over you as you swallow what tastes like orange soda pop. Papyrus gives you what you know is a smile as he looks down at you. His magic disappears and your pull up back his shorts as you get up. Papyrus still towers over you and leans down to press his teeth against your sticky lips. You wrap your arms around his neck and rub your thighs together, sighing as he opens his mouth for you again.

 

Flowey lingers for abit before growing bored with y'alls vanilla bullshit. He plans to keep an eye on you two before he makes his move.


	2. WRONG TURN (LEFT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Papyrus get lost.

" _HUMAN_." 

 

You purposely ignored the towering skeleton behind you, embarrassed about not understanding where you were going anymore. Papyrus kept droning as you scanned the path way in front of you.

 

"Listen Papyrus, we'll get home soon, okay? ....This tree...looks...familiar...but we'll be there...sssooonn..?" You say sounding rather confused and finish somewhat less hopeful than before. You probably should have kept your mouth shut because your friend just grows more worried as the sun sets.

 

"W-we should have never even bothered with this." Papyrus was mostly worried about getting lost because you haven't eaten in awhile. Humans starve pretty easy. "Sans didn't mean what he said.."

 

You sigh loud enough for Papyrus to hear you. You almost forgot about _that_. "Sans is jealous and a douchebag. I don't want to cause a rift between you guys. We don't need to do anything while he's around. He doesn't need to know when I come over or that I'm officially seeing you." The adamant nature and level of coldness in your voice was surprising to your newly acquired boyfriend.

 

Papyrus wasn't sure if having a relationship with you would last long, as much as it made his soul ache. Family is very important to him and Sans was _extremely_ important to him. He never lies his older brother. _Ever_ about _anything_. How could you be with someone who doesn't like your family?

 

But delving further into this conversation with you now would most definitely cause an argument. And that would cause more tense and make you both get more lost than you already were. So, he settles for a passive word and sadly answers, "Okay."

 

You sigh again but almost silently, as pleased as you could be in this situation with it. Your body still stiff with tension and anxieties. Throughtout the rest of the walk home, you were fine with silence.

 

That was bad because Papyrus would soon enough go missing behind you without you noticing until minutes after the fact when the dark started to blanketed over the forest.


End file.
